


If The World Was Ending

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Pining Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Since Draco was in his 4th year, he has known who his soulmate was. The initials on the inside of his wrist belonged to Y/N Weasley, the redheaded twin to Ron Weasley.Draco has harbored a secret, unstoppable love for his soulmate for 2 years, with no indication that his feelings would ever be returned.But as he enters his 6th year, the mark starts to glow indicating his other half is ready to start a relationship. Y/N Weasley is ready to be with him, and he should be overjoyed but it couldn’t come at a worse time.He has the world weighing on his shoulders. His father is pressuring him to take the mantle of a death eater, and all Draco wants to do is protect you from all the evil in the world that is about to erupt.All Draco wants to do is drop everything and be with you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Ron Weasley/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220





	1. Prologue

It happened when he least expect it. The reaffirmation that his soulmate was finally ready for a relationship that he was ready for in 4th year.

He had wait 2 years to see his soulmate’s initials light up, to have confirmation that his soulmate was as ready for him as he was for them. Only, it was now happening at the worst possible time.

His father was in Azkaban for the events that happened at the ministry of magic, and the pressure was thrust onto Draco’s shoulders. It was no longer his father’s burden, but Draco’s.

He had to carry the mantle and he was terrified. He was frightened of dying, frightened that his mother might die.

Or you.

Merlin, he wanted to protect you from everything he could. He had been in love with you for two years, despite his father hating your family.

Draco Malfoy had been in love with you, Ron’s twin sisters for 4 years. It had happened quickly but it was lasting, strengthened by the initials on his wrist that marked you as his.

He was yours and you were his.

He shouldn’t have loved you. He should’ve hated you. He should’ve loathed you beyond all reason, but he couldn’t.

Damn him, he couldn’t. Whatever twist of fate brought you together as soulmates, had also softened his heart. That twist of fate had made him so incredibly weak to your every charm.

You were beautiful, so incredibly beautiful and Draco was entirely too weak for you. He would do anything to keep you safe from the hell that was about to be unleashed, even if that meant crossing a line he couldn’t come back from.

He would do anything for you, anything to protect you. That was his curse.


	2. Chapter 1

The first time Draco was ever truly aware of his jealousy and envy, so stabbing and powerful when he felt it, that he had almost believed someone put a curse on him, was when you were in your 4th year.

The first time he felt that scarring pain was during your 4th year after the announcement of the Yule Ball. Draco was sure that he wasn’t going to ask you, he was positive that he wasn’t going to be seen with a Weasley at the coveted Christmas had even gone ahead of his classmates to ask Pansy Parkinson to the ball, just so he wouldn’t be tempted by the thought seeping into his mind.

You were soulmates, that was undebatable, but that didn’t mean Draco was going to oust his pairing to the entire school. Draco had cared too much about his reputation at that point to admit that his soulmate was a Weasley.

However, when you had been asked to the Yule ball by a Ravenclaw a year above you, Draco felt the venomous sting of resentment settle into his skin. He may not have wanted to go with you in fear that he would make his soulmate pairing known, but he had never wished for you to go with someone else.

His reaction was that of a spoiled child who didn’t want his favourite toy, but when it was potentially going to be taken away he screamed and cried for it.

Even in fourth year he was being torn between his family legacy that was falling toward him and his soulmate. He was straddling the line between going in the direction his family wanted and breaking free of those bindings and trying to establish something with you.

Even if your initials on his wrist weren’t glowing, even if you weren’t ready for a relationship with him. It wouldn’t have hurt to try.

He had come to that decision during the Yule ball when he saw you with that Ravenclaw, when he saw that filthy prick’s hands wandering a little too far south.

Draco had made the decision to intervene and quickly. He had reacted like he always had when he was angry and jealous. He had departed from his date to push through the crowds, shoving everyone out his way to get to you.

When he broke through her crowd, he had all but ripped the Ravenclaw away from you. He shoved him back with as much force as he could, while seething at him. Draco sneered and advised the Ravenclaw to keep his hands off of things that didn’t belong to him.

That was the first time Draco could remember being vehemently forceful about the fact that he was yours and you were his. That was the first time that he had stood between you and someone who was interested in you, that was the first time he felt the need to protect you from everything in the world that would cause you harm.

That was when Draco knew that you were his curse and his unfounded blessing.

He would do anything for you, anything to keep you safe even if your family disapproved of him, even if your brothers hated his very soul. Draco would do all that he could to keep you out of harms way.

♡♡ ♡♡

In your fifth year, Draco’s world was starting to implode already. Umbridge had arrived, and upon order of the ministry, had to take documentation of every soulmate and who they were paired with, every single one was taken note of and released to the ministry.

It became public knowledge that Draco Malfoy was soulmates with Ron Weasley’s twin sister. It was public knowledge that he, a proud slytherin and Malfoy, was matched and paired to be soulmates with Y/N Weasley. The Weasley’s were looked down on in his family, the Malfoy’s hated them, and by extension Malfoy should’ve too.

He knew it would be more than just an uphill battle with your and your family. The things that he had said to your brothers, the things his father had done to your younger sister were irreversible. They had tainted the relationship before it could even began.

He felt like he had already lost you before he ever really had you. Even then, that didn’t stop him from trying to keep you safe.

After he had heard that you had been interrogated by Umbridge, and saw the scars on your hand from her blood quill, Draco indiscreetly took manners into his own hands.

While keeping his appearance as part of the Inquisitor’s Squad, Draco had taken some of those famous Weasley products that had been confiscated and used them himself. He had turned them on Umbridge without her knowledge, getting a form of revenge for the damage she had done to you.

And then he stood back and watched you bask in the sight of the horrid woman with boils all over her face and tusks growing from her front teeth.

Draco took secret pride in the act he had committed but his real joy from the event was seeing the smile on your face and the laughter radiated from you.

That was Draco’s second time fulfilling his promise to protect you.

♡♡ ♡♡

Before the end of the fifth year after he had heard that his father was going to go to Azkaban for what happened in the ministry, Draco thought it was all going to be over.

He thought you would completely reject him, he thought you would cast him aside and break all ties. It was his father and his aunt that had caught you with your brother in the ministry. It was his father who had followed orders to attack you all.

He expected you to hate him. And yet, while everyone else was celebrating the last feast of the year, you sought him out.

He thought maybe you would hex him, maybe you would curse his name and break the bond that moment.

What Draco hadn’t expected was for you to find him, for you to seek him out. He hadn’t expected you to sit beside him in the empty astronomy tower, and when you had he hadn’t expected you to say anything.

“I don’t forgive your dad for what he did.” You didn’t look at him while you spoke, you couldn’t. “And I think that he may be truly evil.”

Draco kept his silence while he listened to you, he couldn’t risk ruining the moment you shared that would be unforgettable to him.

“I can’t say that I’m sorry he’s going to Azkaban, but I am sorry for you Draco. I don’t know what its like to be without a father, even if it’s temporary, but I am sorry for you.” That would’ve been enough, you finding him and talking to him even if it was brief would’ve been enough.

But then you reached out and placed your hand on top of his, intertwined your fingertips. It had been the first time that you showed any interest, or even acknowledged the match. It was the first time that Draco felt the electricity between you two, the connection that was undeniable.

“You aren’t your father. You don’t have to follow in his footsteps. You don’t have to go down that path.”

“I’d have no one.” Draco mumbled.

“You’d have me.” You squeezed Draco’s fingers, and then you were gone.

And he was left wondering if it had really happened, or it was all in his head.


	3. Chapter 2

You were the first and the only Weasley so far to not be sorted into Gryffindor. Every single one of your siblings had been sorted into Gryffindor, from Bill to Ginny.

Even your parents were sorted into Gryffindor when they attended Hogwarts, that’s how they met and fell in love in 6th year.

Even Percy, the prat who had turned his back on your family and became heavily involved in the ministry was a Gryffindor.

Percy was a Gryffindor.

You were the first Weasley to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Instead of being in the house of the brave lions, you were in the house with the kindly badgers. The house with loyalty, diligence, tolerance, a hard work ethic and fairness.

Instead of the red and gold, your colours were yellow and black. You hated your house sorting when it had first happened, you hated being a Hufflepuff instead of being a Gryffindor like your whole family. You had even once thought about sneaking into Dumbledore’s office to take another peek at the sorting hat but that didn’t pan out.

It wasn’t that your parents were disappointed in you for being sorted into Hufflepuff, but they were certainly surprised. They were surprised that you and Ron had been separated by different houses, seeing as you were twins and had spent a great deal of time together outside of school.

Like Fred and George, you had spent much of your time together because you had a special connection as twins.

But that connection was nothing compared to what you had with Draco.

Even if you didn’t acknowledge it.

Maybe the sorting hat was right, maybe it knew. Maybe Draco needed someone devoted, loyal, trustworthy, fair and kind. Maybe instead of someone who was brave and brazen and bold…

Maybe Draco needed a soft place to land.

♡♡ ♡♡

“It looks so empty.” You stepped foot onto the cobblestone street, your eyes wandering from empty store front to empty storefront, until you had finally landed on the beacon of Diagon Alley.

Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was the most popular shop on the street, maybe even in all of Diagon Alley. It was a light in the darkening times and a place people could go to forget about all the madness that was thriving in the world.

It was Fred and George’s dream to open their own joke shop, and thanks to Harry’s winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament, their dream became a reality. And their reality was such a hopeful place for so many other people.

“It’s incredible isn’t it?” Ginny stepped inside the crowded store, following behind Hermione.

“Its one of the busiest places on the street. One of the happiest.” Hermione agreed with Ginny, though her attention had quickly fallen to the bright pink stand of love potions to the far right.

You tagged along, shuffled behind them as you entered the store. When you first entered your attention fell to your twin, holding a package in his right hand, discussing something with Fred and George before he rolled his eyes and turned around to walk down the steps again.

“Hello ladies.” Fred spoke first as he stepped up to the pink bubbling stand.

“Love potions. And they really do work.” George stepped up on the other side of you, speaking to Ginny.

“Then again the way we hear it sis, you’re doing just fine on your own.” Fred and George spoke together, as one unit.

“Meaning?” Ginny defended herself, briefly glancing at you before looking back.

Dean Thomas was not her soulmate, but he was her boyfriend. In fact neither of them were with their soulmates, but they had fun together. They really cared for each other which was sweet, but it had caused Ginny’s true soulmate some grief.

It wasn’t her intention, but Ginny wasn’t ready to be with Harry. She wasn’t ready to have a solid relationship with her soulmate, even though he was. Or so you had heard from Ron.

“Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?” Fred smirked at her.

“None of your business.” Ginny set the potions down and started to walk away, with Hermione trailing her.

“And what about you little sis?” George nudged you with his right elbow.

“What about me?” you picked up one of the bottles and turned it over in your hands.

“Do you have need of these love potions? Maybe you could slip some in Malfoy’s glass of daily potions.” Fred crossed his arms over his chest while snickering under his breath.

“Shut up Fred.” You tossed the potion back into the display and shuffled around the great pink stand.

“Ooh. Someone’s testy.” George commented, added a last little quip. “Are you dissatisfied with your soulmate? Would you like a do over?”

“George and I are working on a little something…” Fred extended an open offer which you could’ve taken ad offensive, but chose to take as them worrying about you and your future.

Your whole family was concerned about you and who your soulmate was. Your whole family was worried about the single Hufflepuff and the Slytherin prince who’s family was made up of death eaters and supporters of the dark lord.

They were concerned that Draco would drag you down.

“I’m fine.” You confirmed while glancing toward the window of the shop, catching a glimpse of Draco stalking down the street in a dark suit.

“I have to go.” You brushed off Fred and George’s questions and began making your way through the crowds in the joke shop.

You pushed through, stepped around as many people as you could until you reached the door. You moved without question, pushing the door open and stepping out onto the empty street.

You first glanced down to the right of the street, staring at the broken glass littering the street from Olivander’s display windows. The store was destroyed by death eaters who had taken the great wand maker to some unknown location, where he could have been presumed dead.

The broken glass and the destroyed store made you feel a greater sense of loss than you had realized. Everyone had gotten their wand from Olivander’s, your brothers and your sister, Harry and Hermione and your parents.

Olivander’s was one of the first places you had come to when you came to Diagon Alley with Ron to pick up supplies for your first year. It was the place that saw you try four different wands until you had found the right one.

Your wand was 9 inches long and made of cherry wood, a strong and dependable wood with a unicorn hair core. The unicorn hair core provided consistent magic and ensure your wand would have a good bond with you that would last a lifetime.

It was the fourth wand that you had tried and it was the wand that had stuck with you through every major event in your life. Every moment you felt like you had doubt yourself and your abilities, your choice, your wand was there like an old friend.

Olivander’s was so important to so many witches and wizards and seeing it broken and destroyed had felt like an end of an era.

“Draco.” You pulled your attention away from the broken and abandoned shop and focused on the direction Draco had went.

You waste no time in stalking down the street away from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, following the direction he had went. Every step you took down the darkening streets was flooded with boarded up shops that had been closed or abandoned, with the few open shops far and few between.

The shop owners had either closed willingly or they had been threatened to close by the death eaters working under he-who-shall-not-be-named. They had kidnapped and tortured those who had dared to move against him, those who had something he needed.

“Where did you go?” you asked yourself as you stopped at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

If Draco had gone down the alley and if he was somewhere in there, then you would try and find him as quickly as possible. But if he wasn’t down there, then you would be wandering around one of the creepiest areas around Diagon Alley. The alley was known to have wizards and witches with dark intent crawling around.

Your mum and dad had forbid you all to enter the alley, but your curiosity surrounding Draco was too much.

“You better be in here, Malfoy.” You took that first step with shaky breath, keeping your wand clutched tightly in your hand.

You didn’t know what or who to expect, but you couldn’t let it go. You saw Draco and you were curious, maybe more than curious. He was your soulmate and you were so close to being ready for a relationship, but there was something that was bothering you about him.

“What’re you doing down here little girl?” A wizard with a missing eye reached out to touch your arm, sneering at you as his fingers grazed your arm.

“I’m looking for someone.” You whipped around to point your wand at him to get him to back up. “You haven’t seen a blonde running through here have you?”

“Little girls like you don’t belong down here.” He hobbled toward you with a twisted cane darkened by mud. “Do you know what happens to little girls who wander too far down the alley?”

“I’m just looking for someone.” You turned away from him and began walking backwards, taking each step at a time. “A friend of mine.”

You edges backward inch by inch, not for a moment taking your eyes off of him. He hadn’t tried anything other than intimidation through words but you were completely out of your element here.

“Watch yourself girlie.” He lunged forward, a broken and damaged smile sending fear straight through you. “Danger lurks around every corner.”

An arm slid around your waist, pulling you out of sight. You had no time to react or stun whoever had grabbed you before you were slammed back against the stone wall, stars crossing your vision before you were able to focus.

“Why are you following me?” Draco’s head dipped as he glowered in your face.

His brilliant blue eyes were locked on yours as he captivated and held your gaze. He was pressed tightly against you, leaving virtually no space between his body and yours. His left arm had trapped you against the wall while his right hand had held your hip.

“Draco.” You spoke his name too breathlessly, too taken by the closeness of his body and yours.

“Why are you following me?” he closed the distance between you two, his nose a mere inch from yours. “What are you trying to do, Y/N?”

Your gaze dropped from his to his lips, and back again. Merlin, you had never wanted to feel lips on yours so desperately. Draco Malfoy’s lips were too tempting and you almost had leaned forward to steal a kiss.

“Where are you going, Draco?” You mumbled, unable to focus on anything but the warmth radiating from his hand on your hip and how desperately you wanted to kiss him.

You could feel the shift in the air around you. You could feel the shift and the change in the way Draco had pushed against you. His right hand had rest more possessively against your hip, while his left hand dropped to your cheek.

He held your cheek with a gentleness you didn’t think he had in him. He held you close to himself, embraced you like you were lifelong lovers despite not even being on the same page as soulmates.

“Why are you following me, Weasley?” His spoke with a whisper with a glimmer of a shake beneath the deep tones of his voice that made you shiver against him.

“Could it be that you’re curious about whether I’ve decided to follow in my father’s footsteps?” He nudged his nose against the side of your face as he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear.

“Draco…” Your voice shook with anticipation.

“You don’t need to be scared darling.” He cooed in your ear.

“I’m not afraid of you Draco.” You were too quick to respond with too much shake in your voice.

“No?” His voice grew huskier with each syllable. “Maybe you should be.”

He recoiled and pulled away from you leaving you breathless and overwhelmed. He pulled away and slipped his hands off of you, only to shove them inside his black tailor made suit that made him appear older than he was.

“You need to get out of here, Weasley.” Draco snipped. “It isn’t the place for you.”

You heed his word and pulled yourself off the wall. You heed his word and scrambled out of the alleyway while still feeling his fingers on your skin and his lips against your ear.

You left Knockturn Alley, positive that he was watching your every step.


	4. Chapter 3

The Burrow was a misshapen home with different layers of different buildings stacked on top of one another and held together with magic. The bottom floor of the ‘shoe’ as some would call it, was the only original part of the original house while all the others were add-on’s.

The four chimney stacks sticking out of the red rusty coloured roof were all puffing light smoke as the fire that was lit in the bottom floor for the stove, billowed through the stacks and out.

The only other added feature of the Burrow that wasn’t covered by a roof or a shiplap door was the single staircase that led to a small observatory at the top perch of your family home.

Inside the Burrow, a staircase that led from the bottom floor zigzagged throughout the oddly shaped house, tapering off at each desired level.

It was chaotic, like your family, but it was home. It was your family home and it was a comfort that was greatly needed during these unsettling times.

Your room in the Burrow was closest to the top of the Burrow, the last level of the house and you had to share it with Ginny. While Fred and George shared a room, and you certainly could’ve had a room to yourself, your mum and dad decided to keep the extras for Harry and Hermione when they visited.

Which was often.

Your shared room with Ginny had two large 4 square windows on the left side of the room that let in some natural light, but it never seemed to be enough for you or for Ginny when you both stayed up late reading well into the night.

Ginny read Quidditch strategies and stories about adventures and the Quibbler.

You read great muggle stories of drama and romance, forbidden and unacceptable by the standards of the societies between the pages.

Other than your windows which were great in the summer, the only other defining feature of the room was the rather large size of it compared to other rooms in the house.

Maybe it was because you two were the only girls of the family and you needed your privacy. Or maybe you two got the larger of the children’s bedrooms because your brothers didn’t seem to have as much…stuff.

Whatever the reason, it was nice to have a little extra room. Ginny, for her quidditch gear and her many Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. And for you, your books and journals.

As you sat on your bed within your room, your trunks all packed away to go to King’s Cross Station tomorrow, you heard a knock on the door and your father’s voice calling from the other side.

On his approach, as he opened the door, you closed your book and tucked it away behind your pillow to give your dad the full attention. He was quick to slip into the room, and even quicker to sit on your bed as an expression of worry built on his face.

“Love,” he start speaking slow and hesitantly, “are you alright?”

Your dad was dressed in one of this well used but still in good shape suits, the pin stripe grey against darker grey making him looked taller and more professional than you had seen him before.

“Yes dad.” You pulled your legs up off the right side of the bed to sit cross-legged. “Is something wrong?”

He looked hesitant, and you could take your best guess to figure out what was wrong and most likely get it right. He had probably wanted to speak to you about your soulmate, and the mark that would very soon start glowing.

“Your mum and I…” He start and stopped, a puzzled look flashing across his face. “Well we’re worried about you, ya know.”

Worried about you and Draco Malfoy.

“How are you feeling about your…matching? Have you decided whether or not to…start…” Your dad was struggling to find the words, to verbally get out what he wanted to say.

“To start a relationship?” You slowly edged the words out. “it’s not a bad thing to say, dad.”

“Ah. Well…just so you know your mum and I…we…” Again your dad hesitated, obviously mystified about your soulmate still after all this time.

“I know not everyone is going to approve. Merlin knows Percy almost dragged me down to the Ministry of Magic’s office to have it taken away in third year.” You rest your elbow on the side of your kneecap, and then you rest your chin on your closed fist.

“Well your brothers and sister only want what’s best for you.” He took a quick glance around the room, before settling his eyes back on you.

“Bill has Fleur Delacrour. Charlie hasn’t told us who his is yet. Percy has…what’s her name…” You frowned while your eyebrows knit together.

“Fred has some Ravenclaw, George has Angelina.” You were slowly working your way down the list, hoping to add yours last.

“Ron has Hermione, though that dolt can’t see what’s in front of him and he thinks its all a mistake. And Ginny-“ You were almost envious of Ginny.

“Ginny has Harry.” Your dad finished for you.

“And I have Draco Malfoy. I have Malfoy as a soulmate and there are more than just our family that is wondering why.” You shift your position on your bed slightly as you spoke.

“But I can’t help but think that maybe I could save him from going down the path his father and his aunt have. Maybe I can stop Draco from going too far.” And maybe that was why you were in Hufflepuff and that was why you had Draco.

“Darling its not that your mother and I don’t approve-” Your father was lying. Slightly.

“I promise I’m fine dad.” You reached out and squeezed his hand. “All I’m doing to accepting the relationship, telling Draco I’m ready. Its not like I’m walking down the aisle with him.”

“Well then-“ your dad stood up from the bed and fixed his suit. “I guess that’s all there is to discuss.”

He took a step away and then looked back at you with incredible pride. He didn’t look at you like you were the oddball of the family, or like you were expected to be more and do more, like Fred and George or Ginny.

He looked at you like you had just solved some incurable wizard disease.

“I’m proud of you sweetheart,” Arthur stepped back to your bed to press a kiss against your forehead. “Your mum and I are so proud of what you’ve done and who you’ve become. You should never feel ashamed for being different in the Weasley family.”

Just of who fate decided was your soulmate.

“Thank you dad.” You leaned back against the worn metal headboard for your bed, the book beneath your pillow digging into your back. “I’m all packed for tomorrow. Ready to go.”

You hadn’t mentioned the run in you had with Draco. You didn’t mention the veiled threat while he pushed you up against the wall and whispered so huskily into your ear.

You didn’t mention the way he clutched your hip and your cheek like he was trying to desperately hold onto you. You didn’t mention how it felt like the heat from his hand had radiated through your clothes to your skin. You didn’t mention the way you wanted to kiss him until your lungs ran out.

“Great love.” He tapped on the door frame with two fingers as he left you alone in your room.

Once you were alone again, you dug the book out from behind your pillow case and got back to the specific page than you were. Your eyes may have followed the words hut your brain didn’t comprehend anything you had read.

You were too busy thinking about Draco.


	5. Chapter 4

Deep within Malfoy Manor, Draco was sat in front of his mother and his aunt as they discussed his future like he wasn’t even in the room. They were discussing his future as a death eater while he was sitting across from them, like this was then only way he could go.

It was what his father wanted.

It was what the dark lord wanted.

Draco could get the death eaters into the school, he could get them into Hogwarts so they could destroy it all.

“He needs to make the right choice, cissy!” His aunt hissed and implored his mother to push Draco into the right direction. “The dark lord won’t wait forever!”

His mother had some pull. She had enough influence to stay his hand, to give Draco until after the Christmas break to get the dark mark. That didn’t stop his aunt from hounding his mother, from demanding she take the dark lord’s protection from the upcoming war.

Draco didn’t want it. He didn’t want the dark mark.

He wanted you. That’s all he wanted. All he wanted was Y/N Weasley.

You were ready for him.

When Draco woke up that morning with your initials glowing, with the conformation that you were ready for a relationship with him, he was elated. He thought that maybe this was the chance to escape that he had been waiting for.

And then his mother summoned him downstairs to meet his aunt.

“A Weasley?” she cackled when his mother informed her who his soulmate was. “Oh isn’t that precious?”

She had thrown her head back in manic laughter when she had first found out, overjoyed by something that made Draco feel sick. A part of him knew that this would be a shameful pairing to his father and a possible way for his mother to get Draco out before he drug down.

“You can’t tell him, Bella.” His mother snipped. “It will bring even more shame on our family. And we can’t lose any grounding with the dark lord.”

His mother plead with his aunt, tried to pull at their familial ties. If his soulmate pairing could remain a secret, then you would be safe.

And his mother could save him.

Her cackles died down, but the sick smile didn’t fall from her lips. She continued to grin like a mad woman, continues to stare Draco down as if she was looking tight through his soul. It was as if she could see how torn he was, how close he was to teetering on the edge of betrayal.

“He has until after the Christmas break, Cissy. There are a few…things that need to be handled before the dark lord will make the manor his headquarters. You have until Christmas to convince Draco to take the mark.” She leaned forward and tilt her head, her grin widening.

“Or it may not just be your mother and father who suffers. I’m sure the dark lord would love to have a look at the little Weasley girl.” Bellatrix cackled again, her laughter cutting straight through Draco.

He wanted to defend you, he wanted to vehemently protect you against her and the death eaters. He wanted to sweep you away and take you halfway across the world, to a place that was just meant for you.

“Until Christmas, Draco.” Bellatrix crooned like mad, before she apparated in a cloud of black smoke leaving him and his mother alone.

After a moment, his mother stood and cross the distance. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, her eyes closing tight. She placed her other hand against her fine dress to soothe her stomach. Draco heard her exhale evenly, her eyes still screwed tight, though when she opened them he saw the shimmer of unshed tears.

“Grab your things, Draco. We’ll be late.” She pat his shoulder and stepped away from him, continuing on her path toward the entrance of the manor.

Draco turned his head and glanced over his left shoulder. He watched his mother walk away, listened to the sound of her heels on the marble floor. He wondered how different her life would’ve been if she were soulmates with someone like you.

Draco wondered if his mother would’ve ended up like his other aunt, with a normal life and a normal family. A life that wasn’t surrounded and consumed by darkness. He wondered how much better off his mother would be without his father.

He loved his mother, he adored his mother.

He was afraid of his father. He was terrified of his father.

“Draco! Let us go!”

When his mother called him from beyond the sitting room, he stood up from where he had sat. He straightened his black suit and then raised his head to stand tall, taking that first step with confidence and unshaken resolve.

He would pursue a relationship with you. He would take that next step forward and he would do whatever it took to keep you out of their clutches and out of harms way.

♡♡ ♡♡

Hannah Abbott sat on your right in one of the last available compartments that weren’t occupied by the Slytherins. She had been staring heavily at your soulmate mark, Draco’s initials, that were illuminated and bold.

“You can’t tell a soul.” You spoke with finality. “And you can’t tell any of my family members.”

Susan Bones, who sat across from you, shut her herbology book and set it aside. She leaned forward and rest her elbows on her knees, tucking her hands under her chin. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open while she sat processing your story.

“How did that feel? To have your soulmate so close to you that you could feel his muscles pressed against you, holding you between the wall and himself…” Hannah sighed dreamily.

“It felt…” Heat rose to your cheeks, burned your skin. “Actually it felt incredible.”

You could still feel the heat from his body and the way his fingers flexed on your waist. You could still feel the way his thumb brushed against your cheek, and the sound of his voice low and husky as he crooned in your ear.

Draco Malfoy was an absolute dream, slytherin or not.

And the connection between you two un undeniable. He was your soulmate through and through. You had never felt as good with anyone else as you had with him.

“And you’re ready for a relationship?” Susan piped up with a genuine and warranted question.

“Yeah.” You shift positions, pulling your legs up to tuck them underneath yourself. “I mean…why not?”

“He’s hot at least.” Hannah glanced down at her own wrist and the initials N.L.

“Neville is so sweet though. And have you seen him this year? I mean the boy went through a change.” You laughed under your breath.

“I guess-“ Hannah started to speak only to be cut off by a knock on the glass and the compartment door opening.

“Hey L/N,” a Hufflepuff poked his head into the compartment, “you were a perfect last year, yeah?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” you shift positions yet again, and placed your feet on the carpeted floor.

“There’s a prefect in our year who’s late to the meeting. He’s scared to walk past the Slytherin’s and I was wondering if you could walk with him?” He looked hopeful, like he wasn’t willing to do it himself.

“I’ll be back.” You sighed and got off the compartment bench and stood. “Want anything from the trolley?”

You looked at Susan and Hannah, and when they said no, you shrugged and slipped out of the compartment. You closes the door behind you and turned your attention to the slip of a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect standing a few feet behind.

“No wonder she was scared. Looks like you could snap her like a toothpick.” You mumbled and then smiled. “I’ll walk with you.”

You stood to the side to let the other Hufflepuff pass by as he went back to his seat, and then you addressed the prefect. The tiny girl was short and petite, with a shy almost anxious look on her face while clutching her hands in front of her.

“Slytherin’s are mostly all talk and no action, I wouldn’t waste much time on them.” You stepped up to the sliding door and wrapped your fingers around the brass handle. “They’re like Gryffindor’s. They like to hype themselves up but when it comes down to it, they’re likely just blowing air.”

You slid open the door with more force than you wanted, the clanging of the door hitting the stopper making almost all eyes turn to you.

As you stepped into the open compartment with Slytherin eyes on you, you glanced over your shoulder to flash a smile at the nervous Hufflepuff.

When you turned back, your eyes found Parkinson’s. Her victorious smile led your gaze downward to where Draco’s head was in her lap, eyes closed while she stroked his hair.

“Jealous, Weasley?” As she spoke, his eyes snapped open and he sat up in a hurry.

“You know Parkinson,” you smiled almost too sweetly. “I’m pretty sure a dementor has a better chance with Draco then you do.”

You ignored the way her nose scrunched and her nostrils flared. You ignored the way her eyes narrowed and the venomous stare she shot your way.

“Who the hell do you think you are, Weasley?” She started to stand, started to shuffle off the bench to confront you when Draco shot his arm out and all but shoved her back down to sit.

“Touch her and you’ll lose your ability to use your wand.” He warned her once, a single sentence was enough to make her huff and recoil completely.

“I told you,” you whispered to the little Hufflepuff, “all bark and no bite.”

You let her go ahead and before you left again, you looked back over your shoulder and mouthed a thank you to Draco.


	6. Chapter 5

“So neither one of you are going then?” You first glanced at Ron and then Harry.

“We have a free period. Let us enjoy it.” Ron grumbled before shoving his face full of sausages.

Your twin had an unbeatable appetite. He could eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted and still be hungry an hour later. In his hunger he often disgusted Hermione by how much he could shove down his gullet, and she still had feelings for him.

Her soulmate. Only Ron was too stubborn to admit that he was hers, and she was his.

Hermione and Ron weren’t with who they were supposed to be.

And neither were Ginny and Harry.

“Right. Because that will go over so well with McGonagall.” You rolled your eyes and sat down next to your twin, looking pointedly at Hermione.

“I heard we’re brewing Amortentia this year.” You state, hoping to get a reaction from Ron.

Though it seemed unlikely from how far he had his head shoved in his plate, and Hermione wasn’t going to be the one to stand in Ron’s way if he really liked Lavender Brown.

Which apparently he did.

“Excuse me.” She packed up her things and stood abruptly from the table, turned on her heel and stalked away.

After she was gone, you turned your attention back to your twin. Your eyes narrowed and your eyebrows furrowed while you wait for him to say something. Or even notice.

“What is wrong with you?!” You picked up your potions book and started smacking Ron in the arm as hard as you could.

“Bloody hell!” He reached out and grabbed your book, ripping it from your hands. “What was that for?!”

“You’re such an idiot, Ron!” You leaned in and hissed. “Hermione is your soulmate and you know it. She’s clearly in pain because she fancies you and you’re spending all your time with Lavender Brown!”

You had expected some thoughtfulness from Ron, some slow processing of what you had said, but he had the opposite reaction.

Instead of thinking about what you said Ron got defensive. He puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger, and then he clenched his jaw. He looked like he was a predator ready to strike, only figuratively.

“Hermione isn’t my soulmate. She’s my friend. That’s all.” He stood and ripped his robe from the table, with the same vigor that Hermione picked up her books. “And some people aren’t meant to be together despite what their marks may say. You and Malfoy are living examples of that.”

Like Hermione, Ron had started to stalk out of the great hall with his robe dragging behind him.

“That was lovely.” Harry quipped.

You sighed and ran your fingers through your red hair, wincing at the knots already forming at the ends of your locks. You hadn’t meant to cause a scene or make both Ron and Hermione storm off, but things haven’t been settled between you and Ron and it was starting to boil over. He didn’t care for Malfoy and you being paired together as soulmates, and adding to the stress was his pairing with Hermione that he was in denial of.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” You flashed him a small smile. “About Ginny. She’s just…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” He stood. “Really. She’s just not ready.”

Harry was also about to abandon you. He was also about to leave you standing at the section of the Gryffindor table that had once been full, but he hesitated.

He turned back and looked your way. “Y/N just…be careful with Malfoy alright? I think he’s going to join the death eaters and I really think you need to be cautious.”

After he gave you that warning, his opinionated warning, Harry had also left the great hall and you were left standing by yourself wondering how it was possible for so many intelligent people to be so completely daft.

♡♡ ♡♡

The potions class you were in had a healthy mix of a few students from each house but the majority being from Gryffindor in the advanced potion class.

Hermione, Parvati, Ron and Harry, even Lavender Brown.

As for the Slytherin’s, there were 4: Draco, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

Though you were surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle in the advanced potion class considering how they liked to slack off in class.

“Welcome everyone to advanced potions.” Professor Slughorn greet the class in his plaid olive green suit beneath a set of black robes.

He was jovial and rather excited when she greet you all, if you had to rely on the smile plastered on his face. His excitement however, had piqued when Harry drew attention to himself after setting foot into the room. Slughorn’s aged blue eyes crinkling at the corner with almost arrogant pride as he greet Harry, like only he could know and teach the chosen one.

“We don’t have books sir.” Harry admitted after being greet.

“Well go grab whatever you’d like from the back.” Slughorn sent them on their way and then addressed the rest of the class by gesturing to a row of three cauldrons sitting on the desk.

“What can you tell me about these?” He asked the class, though he didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“Miss Granger?” Attention fell to Hermione as she raised her hand.

“The first vial is veritaserum. A truth serum. Whoever is given it cannot tell a lie.” She answered correctly and went to open her mouth to continue on with the explanation of the potions, but Slughorn cut her off.

“Miss Weasley!” he called on you next. “Tell me about this one.”

When Slughorn had point to the middle cauldron that was bubbling and bright pink, the same kind of concoction that was in your brothers joke shop. A love potion, the most powerful love potion created yet.

“It’s amortentia. The most powerful love potion created.” You spoke while keeping eye contact with Slughorn.

“And what does it smell like?” He urged you to take a step forward.

“No one knows sir. It smells differently for everyone, according to what you find attractive.” You slipped up and turned your eyes away from Slughorn, to Draco.

“Give us an example, Miss Weasley.” He folded his hands in front of him while standing expectantly.

You whipped your head back and broke eye contact with Draco. You took a small step forward and leaned in to get bombarded by the bubbling mist as it invades your senses and you were hit with the scent that reminded you of Draco.

“I smell…the air after it rains when everything is fresh.” Heat hit you, sharp and stifling as his blue eyes bore into your back.

You could feel him and his stare.

“And…pine. Natural and earthy.” Your cheeks were aflame.

“And broom polish.” You snapped your mouth shut and scurried back to the line of girls wanting to step up to smell the love potion, all of them laser focused on the bubbling cauldron.

“Very good, Miss Malfoy.” Slughorn commended you, then turned his attention to Hermione. “Miss Granger, why don’t you step up to the plate and tell us all what you smell?”

She stepped up to the cauldron, and your attention was taken away from her speaking, toward the commotion at the back of the room. You looked over your right shoulder to watch your twin struggling with Harry to pick up a potions book, both of them fighting over the same one.

When it had appeared that Ron was the winner of the little fight, he tucked his book under his arm and approached you. He brushed his arm against yours while leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“You smelt Malfoy right?” He questioned. “What’d he smell like? A pile of burning rubbish?”

“Funny.” You elbowed him in the ribs, snorting when he grunt loud enough to disrupt the class. “Prat.”

“Whoever brews the best draught of living death will win this single vial of Felix Felicis.” Professor Slughorn held the glass vial up for everyone to see as the big prize for a perfect brew.

“What would you do with a vial of that?” Ron slipped by you to his cauldron at the same table as Harry and Hermione.

“Make you disappear.” You moved to your own table, glancing quickly toward Pansy Parkinson standing across the way.

She was smiling brightly at Draco, as brightly as she could for a miserable twat. She was shameless in her flirting with him, shameless and unapologetic as she placed her hand on his shoulder while batting her eyelashes.

She was a bad flirt, that much was obvious, but that hadn’t made the little spark of jealousy any less real.

You may not have been jealous on the Hogwarts Express, but you certainly felt it now.

“Or Parkinson.” You slammed your book on the table top and huffed when she shot a nasty look your way.


	7. Chapter 6

Draco was ever aware of the pressure on his shoulders. The pressure from his father to continue the legacy of joining the death eaters and following the dark lord. The pressure to be a ‘chosen one’ that would bring a downfall to Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

The pressure from his mother to do good in school so the world was at his fingertips, and not just the grasps of being a death eater. She had loved him more than she loved his father, even Draco could pick up on that, and one of the reasons she had stayed so long was the need to protect Draco from everything she could.

And then there was you.

Draco had been in love with you for 2 years, against all odds he loved you.

For 2 years.

For 2 years you were all he could think about, all that he wanted was you but you weren’t ready. He would’ve been ready in 4th year when he was naïve about his future and what path he could take. He would’ve chosen you then, just as surely as he would choose you now.

Only the stakes were higher. There was a war brewing, and it would not be stopped. Draco needed to choose which side he wanted to be on and which side would guarantee your safety.

He knew, realistically, which side you would be safest on but he didn’t know if he could do it. He didn’t know if he would be so welcomed into the side of the coin that holy Potter belonged to.

None of your family would greet him wits open arms, it would be an uphill battle to get them to see him as more than a pureblood elitist who was in love with their daughter. It would take more effort than he had ever needed to gain someone’s approval to get your family to see him as more than a potential death eater.

You were worth the effort, worth the risk. He would do it all for you.

But what about his mother? What would happen to his mother if he left the dark and joined the light? Would she be forbidden to see her only son? Her future daughter-in-law, whether she approved or not.

He had more to worry about than just himself. And the choice he needed to make was looming over his head. Christmas was the time the choice had to be made.

He needed to choose a side after his mother’s annual Christmas gala, an event dedicated solely to flashing his parent’s wealth and status. He was surprised his mother had intended to carry on with the party considering his father was in Azkaban, and Draco was teetering on the edge of a cliff he couldn’t back down from.

But maybe his mother needed this as much as Draco needed you.

And Merlin, how he needed you. Merlin, how he needed you to be his soft place to land. He needed you to be the shoulder he cried on, because he had no one else.

His mother had enough to worry about with his father gone and his aunt pressuring both of them to take the protection the dark lord was offering for a slimmer of time.

He couldn’t turn to Zabbini, not Crabbe and Goyle.

He wanted to turn to you and your beautiful green eyes. Draco wanted to turn to you, fall into you like he had wanted for 2 years.

You were finally ready for him. After 2 years, you were ready for him.

♡♡ ♡♡

“You know I really don’t like her.” You stared at Lavender Brown as she sat a row below you and Hermione and off to the left.

“Well she appears to like Ron.” Hermione tried to act indifferent, tried to act like she couldn’t care less.

“She likes him to the point of almost being obsessed with him.” You point out. “That’s not healthy.”

Hermione was silent, focused entirely on the start of tryouts and the approach of Ron to one of the keeper’s goals. Her eyes were locked in on him as he sat upon the broom, his red hair peeking out of the leather helmet.

“What Ronald decides to do in his free time is none of my business.” Hermione shift her position on the bench, eyes briefly flicking toward Cormac positioned by the other keeper’s goal.

Cormac was eyeing up Hermione with a rather flirtatious grin in his face, one bordering on egotistical. He was acting like he was the most impressive player on the team, and he wasn’t even on the team yet.

“Well Ron is a bit of a part isn’t he?” You leaned back on your arms and crossed your ankles.

You loved your twin brother, you really did, but he was a big of a dafter some days. He was so blind to what was in front of him, or rather who, and Hermione was stuck in her ways of non-admittance.

She wouldn’t come clean about her feelings for your twin until it was too late. And it was nearly at that point.

“Yes.” She agreed. “He can be.”

The whistle from either harry or Ginny had kicked off the tryouts, with the quaffle’s being released first. They hadn’t needed to release the snitch because Harry was seeker and team captain, while Ginny was one of the catchers.

You watched closely with Hermione as the potential Quidditch players flew around the pitch. Cormac and Ron we’re both ready to catch the quaffle’s, prevent a goal, though Cormac’s style was more extravagant.

“I hope Ron gets it.” You leaned over to Hermione. “Might never hear the end of it if he doesn’t.”

“Come on, Ron!” Lavender Brown screeched her cheer, clapped enthusiastically.

After she had finished her small cheer, Ron seemingly slipped from his broom with only his hands holding onto the wood. You stood and started at your twin as he hung onto the broom handle while trying to swing himself back up. 

Once he was settled again, he regained his focus and leaned forward ever so slightly, hooking his feet into the foot holds attached to the end of the broom.

“Go Ron!” Lavender cheered again.

“Cormac might get it-“ Your attention was grabbed by Hermione as she lift her hand and cupped it around her mouth.

“Confundus.” She whispered into her hand.

The result of the charm was Cormac getting yanked to the side as Ginny threw the quaffle into the keeper’s ring. He let that one in by way of Hermione, while Ron blocked the shots again and again.

“Well imagine that…” You nudged Hermione with your elbow, smiling small. “A confundus charm.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hermione spoke in firm denial.

“Sure you don’t.” you shift away from her.

As you moved, a flash of silver and green beneath the stands you were sitting in had caught your eye. You thought it may have been a trick of the light, your mind playing tricks on you, then you had seen it again.

“I’ll be right back.” You stood from where you sat and slipped past Hermione.

You moved quickly toward the set of stairs that would lead down, getting past the first set and halfway down the second set when a hand reached out to grab you.

You were pulled away from the stairs into a set of waiting arms, before being pulled into a darkened corner. Your back met the wood of the stands while a pair of hands trapped you.

It was a similar sight, a similar situation that you experienced in Knockturn Alley. Again, it was Draco and again, he was keeping you against the wall with his hands and his body.

“You like scaring the piss out of me?” You hissed at him, rammed the heel of your hand into his shoulder.

“Enjoying the show? Cormac catching your eye?” Draco spoke with thinly veiled jealousy.

“Cormac is a part who’s interested in Hermione.” You whispered while your hands gripped the lapels of his black suit.

“The Hogsmeade trip is next weekend.” Draco leaned in, his nose almost brushing against your own.

“Are you going to take Parkinson? She seemed to be pretty cozy with you in potions class a few weeks ago.” Your hands gripped his lapels even tighter, your knuckles almost turning white with the strength and pressure you’d used.

“Jealous, Weasley?” he smirked down at you, his blue eyes flashing with glee.

“She needs to keep her hands off of things that don’t belong to her.” You muttered, your eyes dropping from his to his lips.

Merlin, you wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Go to Hogsmeade with me, Weasley.” Draco closed any slim distance between your body and his own, mirroring the first time he had pressed you against a wall.

“Is that a demand? Or are you asking?” You slipped a hand up Draco’s chest to the back of his neck. “Because I didn’t think Malfoy’s asked permission. I thought they just took what they wanted.”

Draco’s lips twitched. His eyes grew much darker around the ring of his irises, your words having a great effect on him. A greater effect than you had realized.

“Would you like me to do that?” Draco leaned in, brushed his nose against the shell of your ear. “Take what I want?”

You shivered and unknowingly pushed yourself against him. Your eyes fluttered closed and your head lolled to the side as Draco placed a single open mouthed kiss to the side of your neck. He knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn’t holding back.

“Draco…” You whimpered his name, your breathe catching in his throat.

“Do you want this, Y/N?” Draco mumbled against the side of your neck. “There’s not going back…”

You leaned back, pulled away from him just so you could look into his eyes. You cupped his cheeks with your hands, brushed your thumbs across his skin. Your eyes were locked, gazes holding each other in the most intimate moment you’d yet to share.

Intimate and soft.

“Yes Draco.” You closes the distance, you brushed your lips against his. “Yes I want this. I want you.”

His arms wrapped around yours, holding you against his chest as the kiss free in intensity. He held you flush against him as he deepened the bond between you, as both of you created something unbreakable.


	8. Chapter 7

“You’re not actually going with him are you?” Ron asked again.

“Yes.” You spoke with finality and a clipped tone. “Yes I am going to Hogsmeade with Draco.”

Ron, who hadn’t been shy or spared his feelings for Draco, had gone through a series of changing reactions from anger, pleading, threatening and bartering. Each time you were firm in your decision, neither backing down from your stance about your soulmate or backing out of your date.

You wouldn’t give in to Ron’s huffy puffy demands that you leave Draco Malfoy alone and cast aside your soulmate. Even though you’d already accepted being ready for a relationship with him. Even though Ron was being an ironic prat who threw a tantrum about your soulmate while steadily ignoring his own.

“Are you bloody mental? The guy’s a tosser. He’s a death ester and you’re still going with him?” Ron went after you again in the common room, before you had even left for your date.

“He’s not a deatheater Ron.” You quipped.

“How do you know that?” Ron got defensive of his accusation, his voice hitching in pitch.

“How do you know he’s a deatheater?” You faced Ron, your eyebrows furrowed.

You stopped by the exit of the common room to put on your Gryffindor toque and mitts. You had seen earlier that it was snowing outside, and since winter was well set in, you weren’t going to risk losing your fingers or your ears for the sake of keeping up a date worthy appearance without all your winter clothes.

“His father’s a deatheater.” Ron spoke plainly, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

“Yeah Ron, and our dad works for the ministry.” You yanked your toque on while you spoke.

“A deatheater, Y/N. You’re going out with a deatheater’s-“ You cut Ron off by opening the portrait exit and stepping outside.

Once you raised your head, your eyes found and locked on Draco’s icy blues as he wait for you outside the portrait. He was leaning against the adjacent wall, his arms crossed over his face and a rather bored look on his face.

However when he saw you, he straightened and fixed his own jacket, his blue eyes studying you in your house gear and worn winter jacket. His lips were tugged into a half-smile as he looked you over, before dropping back into a sneer when your brother stepped out of the portrait too.

“Hi Draco.” You greet him with a pressed smile, your eyes narrowed in Ron’s direction. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Ron ignored you but gave Draco his attention. Your twin’s eyes were fixed on your date, a silent war going to be on between them as Ron glared at Draco and Draco glared at Ron.

He hadn’t said anything to Draco, though you almost wished he had instead of glaring him down with a pout on his face.

“Seriously?” you rolled your eyes and pushed past Ron. “Immature.”

You grabbed Draco and started pulling him away from your brother, only stopping when Ron had called out. He had gained both of your attention, both of you looking back at your brother.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy.” Ron spat, taking a step down the stairs almost as if he was going to come after you both.

“Keep your tongue out of Brown’s throat!” you turned back and started back down the steps, Draco following behind you.

Once you two had gotten off school grounds and well out of your brother’s reach, you had stopped Draco on the path to Hogsmeade by grabbing his arm, earning his full attention.

“I’m sorry about Ron.” You spoke softly. “He’s just…well I don’t even know what he’s doing.”

Draco reached out without saying much and brushed your red hair back behind your ear with his forefinger, trailing his knuckle down the side of you cheek and jaw. He has kept his finger against your skin while taking a small step forward, his blue eyes studying you as if he was committing everything about you to memory.

You were a little taken back by the softness behind his eyes that seemed such a contrast to the way he was looking at your brother, and the way he looked at you under the Quidditch stands.

That look was intense and bold, heated and fiery. This was delicate and soothing. The way he was looking at you now made your whole world spin, it made your heart skip a beat while the temptation to fall into him headfirst was powerful.

“I’m not afraid of your brother.” Draco cracked a smile and dripped his finger from your cheek, to slip his hand in with yours.

♡♡ ♡♡

Hogsmeade was thriving and just as busy as it was every year. Students that were allowed to go to Hogsmeade we’re bouncing from building to building, from Honeyduke’s to Zonko’s Joke Shop to the Three Broomsticks.

When you had arrived at Hogsmeade, you immediately went toward Honeyduke’s. You dropped Draco’s hand as you jogged across the snow covered street to the sweet shop, entering the warm building and discarding your gloves into your jacket pocket.

The brightly coloured, sweet smelling shop was always a favourite of yours. You had spent a great deal of time within the walls of the candy shop, your love of sweets rivalling your brother’s.

After you had glanced around the whole hope rather quickly, you were drawn toward the sugar quills and the chocoballs. You gathered a handful of sugar quills and a few packs of chocoballs before you glanced over your left shoulder, finding Draco standing near the exit of the shop almost looking like he was lost inside the building.

“Draco?” you approached him slowly. “Are you going to get something?”

His blue eyes swept over you, a faint smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. He looked out of place, your dark and brooding Slytherin soulmate among a shop so bright and warm.

“I haven’t been here in two years. 4th year was the triwizard tournament and 5th year Umbridge cancelled all the trips to Hogsmeade.” He was honest about not being here in two years but you were sure there was something else.

“Do you want anything?” You tilt your head to the right. “They make their own fudge and chocolate.”

Draco’s eyes settled on your again, and there was a flash in his eyes that you picked up on. A nervousness that had float to the surface before being struck down and forced back into hiding.

“I know something you have to try.” You moved all your sweets to one arm to be able to grab his hand. “Come on.”

You started dragging him toward the back corner of the sweet shop, to where the homemade chocolate and fudge was. You reached out and grabbed a package, ripping open one half of the packaging to get the light coloured sweet out.

“This is probably my favourite flavour of fudge. It’s incredible.” You ripped a piece off and held it out for him to try, only instead of grabbing it from you he had dipped his head and eaten it right off your fingers.

You flushed and bit the inside of your cheek at the almost too intimate moment in such a public space. It wasn’t expected but you enjoyed the feeling, reveled in the blaze intimacy.

“It’s good.” Draco spoke. “It’s sweet.”

You turned your head, broke eye contact as you grabbed a few more packages and a few packs of homemade chocolate. Once your arms were rather full, you made four way back to the queue for the register to pay for it all.

When it was your turn however, and you had placed your things down on the counter to grab your money, Draco had placed his hand on the small of your back. He reached into his own pocket to grab his own coins, quickly paying did your things.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said after stepping back out into the snow. “But thank you.”

“It’s a date, love.” Draco grabbed your hand again, started walking with you down the Hogsmeade boardwalk. “Isn’t that what happens on dates?”

You shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been on a date before.”

Your confession had made Draco’s attention fall to you. He had stopped walking and turned to you, gaze locked on you. He looked like he was relieved but also in disbelief.

“I thought you dated that Ravenclaw in fourth year?” He questioned.

At the mention of fourth year, your mind immediately went to the memory of Draco shoving your date to the side, warning him not to touch what didn’t belong to him. That was probably the first time you were well aware that Draco cared more about your pairing than he let on.

“After you scared away by date at the Yule Ball, the offers were…limited.” You grinned.

“They shouldn’t-.” Draco smiled in return, grabbing your hand again.

“Touch what doesn’t belong to them?” you laughed under your breath. “You made that perfectly clear.”

“Good.” Draco was unapologetic, unregretful.

You both had stopped on the street outside the stationary store, silence between you two. He was still holding your hand, his thumb brushing against your knuckles.

“Your hands are cold.” Draco mumbled as he lift your hands near his mouth, blowing softly on your hands.

“They’re not so bad.” You mumbled.

“No?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Your fingers feel as though they’re about to fall off, darling.”

You shrugged and then got an idea, a brilliant idea.

“Draco…” You stepped toward him, almost standing flush against him. “I think I do need your help warming up.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned in, your lips barely brushing against his own. While he was captivated with nearly kissing you, you took the opportunity to shove your hands underneath his jacket and his sweater, your come fingers grazing his warm back.

Draco yelped and jumped back away from you, fixing his jacket and sweater while shooting you a dirty look. “Think that’s funny do you?”

You doubled over, unable to hold back your rather loud and crazed laughter at the sound of his shriek and the look of confusion on his face. “You should-“ you nearly wheezed.

“You like teasing me, love?” Draco had moved behind you, approached you slowly until he had wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up with little effort.

You shrieked and squealed as he spun you around and slowly stalked toward a pile of fresh snow. You knew well enough what he was trying to do, and that was enough to make you start pleading.

“I’m sorry!” You shrieked through laughter. “Draco, no!”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. You didn’t want to go into the snow pile despite him wanting to throw you in. You didn’t want all that snow down your jacket and jeans and sweater.

“No? You don’t want to be thrown in?” He teased rather light heartedly. “Poor baby.”

You thought he was going to set you down, you thought he was going to let you off. That had changed however when you blinked one moment and the next you were scrambling out of the snow pile.

“I’m going to k-kill you!” You finally drug yourself out to throw that fake threat at Draco as he chuckled and laughed from the boardwalk.

“Serves you right, darling.” Draco held out his hand for you to take, and when you had, you stepped off the boardwalk onto a piece of ice.

You slipped and fell to the snow below, dragging Draco down with you. He landed unceremoniously on top of you, his arms trapping you in against the snow covered ground.

Your misshapen made you laugh rather boldly, your hands resting against Draco’s chest as he laughed with you. The sound was beautiful and not heard often, and that was enough to make you stop laughing yourself just to listen to it.

“Draco…” you whispered his name to get his attention and then you sat up just enough to kiss him in the street.


	9. Chapter 8

“Do you like having siblings?” Draco asked what seemed like a general question, but it had really come from a place of insecurity and envy.

“Truthfully?” You turned your head to the left, eyes meeting his. “Yes and no.”

“How do you mean?” Draco brushed his fingers against your own, almost tempted to grab your hand like he had before you slipped in the snow but he found himself nervous.

It was almost funny how he was going through waves of being nervous, of being afraid that he would screw up everything before he had even started. And then he felt like this was all coming as a second nature as if it was easy as breathing.

“Well its nice having siblings because you never really feel alone, even if you’re not with them you know you always have someone there for you.” You spoke.

“But…?” Draco questioned.

“Okay well for example, Ron and I.” you stopped walking and faced Draco head on. “Ron’s my twin and I love him but he’s such a blockhead.”

“You’re twins? I had no idea.” Draco joked and cracked a smile.

“Ha ha.” You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Ron thinks that I’m making a mistake by accepting the relationship yet he doesn’t even acknowledge that Hermione is his soulmate. Everyone can see that there’s a connection between them but instead he chooses to spend his time with Lavender.”

Draco knew your family wouldn’t be pleased about your pairing, but hearing you say it had stung. Hearing you verbally confirm what he thought felt like an iron hot stab to his abdomen.

He already felt like he wasn’t enough for his parents, like he was a constant disappointment to his father. Which he had been, over and over again, never being quite enough to earn actual love.

His father had instead showered Draco with everything he could ever want instead of paternal love. His father had made the constant comparison between Draco and saint Potter, which had damaged Draco significantly.

It left him with doubt about his abilities as a seeker, as a wizard and a Malfoy. His father’s constant barrage for perfection had made Draco feel as if he would never succeed.

Draco wasn’t as put together as he tried to appear to be, and now that he was being called to serve the dark lord as his ‘chosen one’, he felt as though he was being ripped completely in half.

He wanted his fathers approval, he wanted his father’s love.

But he wanted you more.

“Draco, you know I don’t care what he says right?” You reached for him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Your hand was uncovered and cold, the chill from the impending snowfall seeping into your skin. But beneath the chill was warmth so inviting and incredible that it had almost seeped into his soul. Your warmth was addicting, your warm was beyond all imagination and Draco wanted it.

He wanted your warmth and he wanted you.

“Do you want butterbeer?” Draco couldn’t answer you.

He couldn’t acknowledge what you said without feeling like he would cry. His mother had been the only real person in his life who showed him real love. His mother loved him dearly and Draco loved her just as much.

His friends were friends with him because he was a pureblood and the ‘prince’ of Slytherin. He was sure that if he needed their help, truly needed their help they would turn their backs on him. If Draco was desperate and had no where else to go, they wouldn’t extend a hand toward him.

He lacked a great deal of love.

“Draco,” you whispered, “are you okay?”

He hadn’t realized how worked up he was becoming, how strained his voice was when he last spoke. He wasn’t aware of the slight tremble of his lip until you had brushed your thumb against his bottom lip.

“You’re freezing.” Draco cleared his throat again, shook his head. “You need to get inside, darling.”

Draco wrapped his arm around your shoulders and steered you toward the three broomsticks. He had stopped shy of the door to open it for you even placing his hand on the small of your back as you stepped inside.

Once you were safely indoors, Draco closed the door behind you two. He followed you as you moved toward the back of the pub to a rather private booth near the fireplace and when you had sat, he took a place next to you.

“What’s it like living at the manor?” You pressed. “I’m sure the space must be nice.”

Draco almost scoffed. He almost rolled his eyes and grit his teeth at the mere thought of the manor being spacious. The manor was many things to each of the Malfoy’s but to Draco the manor wasn’t spacious.

To Draco, the manor was lonely. The space and the empty rooms was only a reminder of how alone he really felt. None of his friends visited in the summer, he would always be an only child, his father was either busy with the ministry or busy showing off his wealth to their elite social circle.

And on Christmas Draco would spend a few hours with his mother and his father and the extravagant gifts they’d given him before his father would leave to his study and his mother would retreat to her room.

Draco felt alone, he was alone.

“Its rather lonely.” Draco rest his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table. “I spend my summers alone with my parents or with my aunt and uncle. I don’t have many visitors during breaks and Christmas is…quiet.”

He had so many expectations for school when he was 11 years old, so many hopes for what he wanted to do and they were dashed. Nothing he did was good enough, Draco wasn’t enough.

“Do you want to come to the Burrow for Christmas?” You asked without hesitation.

Your question stole his attention. What you had asked had made Draco’s gaze fall upon you, his icy blue eyes first narrowing and then widening ever so slightly. If you were being serious about your offer to have him come to the Burrow for Christmas, even for a few days…

“I’m sure your family would hate that.” Draco said almost spitefully; reactively.

You responded to his statement with your own, almost immediately.

“Probably.” You shrugged. “I might finally see Ron’s head explode.”

Draco laughed under his breath, a short and quiet laugh as he shook his head. He had spent a great deal of his time making your siblings lives hell since he’d been in school, mostly out of jealousy and envy, but the image of your brother’s head finally exploding from the mere sight of you and Draco was amusing.

“I’m serious, Draco!” Your voice rose a pitch. “Come home with me for Christmas. I know it won’t be like your Christmases at Malfoy Manor, but…” you paused.

“I think you’ll still have fun.” Your eyes lit up and the most endearing smile he had seen graced your beautiful face. “Ginny, Hermione and I help my mum cook Christmas dinner while my brothers run wild outside preparing for a family quidditch match on Christmas Eve.”

Draco hung on every word, his breath hitching in his throat.

“And then at the end of the night Fred and George set off fireworks which are borderline dangerous but always beautiful. Then Christmas morning my family spends the morning having breakfast and opening presents before having a champion match of quidditch.” You seemed to notice how quickly and excited you had been talking, and upon your discovery your cheeks flushed and you bit your bottom lip.

“I would love to but…” Could he leave his mother for Christmas?

His mother always had an annual Christmas ball three days before Christmas. He was expected to attend, it was what his mother had been looking most forward to as of late. With Draco in school and his mother either spending time with his aunt or spending time alone, he knew she wanted the company.

“You’re busy.” Your face fell and your bottom stuck out in a barely noticeable pout.

“I’ll come home with your for Christmas if you’ll come with me to my mother’s Christmas party. Its on the 22nd.” Draco was more hopeful than he’d realized, more hopeful than he wished to be, that you would go with him.

He wanted someone who he could talk to that was there for him, not for their parents or their social standing but for him.

“I’ve never been to a ball since the Yule ball.” You looked hesitant.

“If you’re worried about finding a dress darling, I’ll take you to Madame Malkin’s.” Draco was all but pleading with you. He didn’t just want you there, he felt like he needed you there.

“You’ll take me to Madame Malkin’s? For a dress?” You had to admit that having a fancy ball gown would be a first for you.

The dress you wore to the Yule Ball was borrowed from Hannah, an old dress she wore to her cousin’s formal wedding. You had never been able to afford many extravagant items, your family’s funds were tight.

“Please,” Draco finally had pleaded, “come with me.”


	10. Chapter 9

You returned to your Hufflepuff common room in a daze, a euphoric daze. You could still feel Draco’s kiss, the phantom feeling of his lips softly brushing yours, the gentle pressure and the tingle of sparks that made this kiss seem as if it were one in a million.

The kind of kiss that stole your breath and your heart, the type of kiss that would be unforgettable. His lips brushing and caressing yours while his fingertips dust against your cheeks.

“How was it?” Both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were waiting up for you when you got back to the common room, both of them in their pajamas, lounging on the couch.

Like they had been waiting for you to come back to the common room, which they probably had.

“Tell us everything.” Hannah leaned forward on the couch, her hands tucked under her chin.

You tried to keep an even composure, tried to keep yourself in check while sitting in one of the deep armchairs. You had pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs before resting your chin on your knees.

You hadn’t answered immediately, you took a few fleeting seconds to soak in the feeling of bliss from Draco’s surprisingly soft touch and the way his lips brushed your own in a wistful goodnight kiss. It was perfection in a single intimate moment.

“Draco Malfoy is an amazing kisser.” You gushed unapologetically, your cheeks growing warm.

“Thought you weren’t supposed to kiss and tell?” Susan teased, bringing the blanket on her lap closer to her chest.

“Draco’s a very good kisser but more than that he’s actually very sweet.” You shift positions, dropping your legs and tucking your hand against your chest, the tip of your thumb brushing against your bottom lip.

Hannah was sitting directly across from you on the couch. Her hair was braided in a simple plait that was draped over her left shoulder, her dusty pink pajamas splashed with images of white, soft fluffy clouds. She was watching you intently, her left arm resting against her left leg while Neville’s initials on her wrist were on full display.

Susan was also sitting on the couch though she was on the right and wasn’t directly in front of you like Hannah was. She had pulled her Hufflepuff house coloured blanket up to her chest, exhaustion making her deep chocolate eyes look darker than they were. Her red hair, on par with your own, was also plaited and pulled back, though her hair was braided in an English braid.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” You said, even though you knew they would’ve regardless.

“Tell us more.” Susan spoke through a yawn.

“We started at Honeyduke’s, obviously.” You retold the events of your date like it were some great and mysterious story.

“We weren’t there long before we got what we wanted and left.” You didn’t want to relay everything.

You wanted to keep some things to yourself, some of the insecurities that Draco shared with you. What he had told you about his loneliness and his sadness over having such a depressing Christmas, over not having any friends visit during the summer breaks, deserved to be private.

The lack of love he felt from his father, his father letting him down by doing less than the minimum to help Draco succeed as his own wizard, was heartbreaking.

Draco hadn’t felt true love from his father. He hadn’t had any experiences that a son should have with their dad, and not that you knew personally, but you had seen how your dad treat your brothers and if Draco was speaking the honest truth…it was no wonder Draco felt unworthy.

He had never been told he was a good boy from his father, just his mother.

He needed as much paternal love as maternal.

“We walked around Hogsmeade and talked. It was nice being in each other’s company.” You smiled small. “To end the date off we went for butterbeer’s and then found another private spot on castle grounds to talk.”

“Talk?” Hannah giggled. “That’s not what that hickey on your neck says.”

“Accio mirror.” You mumbled, a mirror that was sitting on a study desk across the room came flying toward you. When it was in your hand, you looked at your reflection and turned your head, trying to see the hickey you were sure you didn’t have.

“I was kidding!” Hannah stuttered through a round of giggles.

You set the mirror down, joining Susan and Hannah in a round of quiet laughter. Your giddiness from the fantastic date and the flurry of kisses felt like it would be everlasting.

♡♡ ♡♡

“You have to cheer for Gryffindor.” Ron got over his nerves quick enough after Harry slipped him that liquid luck. “I’m your twin.”

“And Ginny’s my sister but-“ You start.

“Draco’s her boyfriend and soulmate, Ronald.” Hermione cut you off and finished for you. “If Y/N is going to be cheering for anyone I’m sure it will be Draco.”

Ron was standing near the entrance to the Gryffindor side of the pitch, just beyond the flaps decorated in red and gold was the rest of the team taking a few moments before the game started to get themselves composed.

Ron dressed head to toe in his quidditch gear with his broom in his left hand. He no longer looked anxious or nervous, though that could be due to the liquid luck Harry poured in his pumpkin juice.

Either way, Ron looked composed and ready, confident in himself.

“I just came to wish you luck,” your eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on your face as a Lavender Brown approached. “but I see that you already have company.”

You stepped out of her way and flashed a half-smile toward Hermione before you left the two alone. When you left their area, you saw the slytherin team starting their approach to their own section of the pitch.

You were going to ascend the stairs to take your seat by Hannah and Susan, when a set of arms wrapped around your from behind and a silky smooth voice whispered in your ear.

“You don’t get to leave without giving me a good luck kiss.” Draco nipped at your earlobe playfully, spinning you around in his arms.

“Why? You think you’ll need it?” Your hands started playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, batting your eyelashes up at him.

“Hardly “ Draco scoffed. “But I’d like one anyway.”

You leaned in and brushed your lips against in a soft, sweet well meaning kiss.

That kiss took a turn toward sultry when Draco pulled you completely flush against him, his arms wrapped rather tightly around your waist. He left not an ounce of space between your bodies or your lips as he quite literally snogged the breath out of you.

“Have something for you.” Draco fished a small wrapped package of his robes and placed it in your hands.

“What isn’t?” You asked him without getting an answer.

Draco gave you another quick kiss before he started walking toward his team, turning halfway toward the Slytherin’s, to face you.

“Since you love the way I smell, Weasley.” Draco winked and tuned back, jogging to his teammates.

As he departed, you ripped open the wrapping paper and the box to gaze upon a small charmed vial of pearly white liquid inside. What seemed to simply be amortentia, had been charmed to faintly smell of Draco’s unique scent and act as a mood-potion.

You couldn’t fight the excited and bright smile that built on your face, nor could you hide your glee as you caught a gentle whiff of Draco, your gift turning bright pink.


	11. Chapter 10

“Malfoy!” Ron wasn’t careful about the volume or the tone of his voice. “You invited MALFOY to the Burrow for CHRISTMAS?!”

“Ron-“ Hermione tried to interject and calm him down but the recent intensity to Ron and Lavender Brown’s relationship had created a further animosity between them.

“Of course I did!” You jumped to Draco’s defense. “He’s my soulmate, Ron! My soulmate! I can’t act like my soulmate doesn’t exist!”

“Oh yeah?” He scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. Your black and yellow tie was burned and crinkled, your black vest with the Hufflepuff logo was getting pulled up slowly by the crossing and uncrossing if your arms yet all you could focus on was your twin.

“Hermione is your soulmate and you’re going with Lavender Brown?! Are you touched in the head?” Your had placed your fingertips against your temples as you prodded him for answers, your similarly coloured green eyes constricted with seething anger.

“Hermione isn’t my soulmate!” Ron snapped, yanking his sleeve down his wrist to cover the obvious initials peeking through. “Hermione is my best friend that’s it!”

“Oh get your head out arse!” You were getting tired of Ron’s ignorance toward Hermione.

He acted like a jealous fool in 4th year, grumbling about his hero Krum who found Hermione to be captivating and beautiful. Ron hated every minute when Hermione was the focus of Viktor Krum’s attention, and when Ron saw her in that dress…

He was an idiot. He was an idiot for turning away from Hermione and choosing Lavender Brown instead. She seemed like a perfectly normal, albeit positively sunny, girl who clearly loved Ron even though Ron wasn’t her soulmate.

But Lavender Brown was no Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger was perfect for your block-head twin.

“What about Ginny then? Are you going to throw it in her face? What she’s doing to Harry?” Ron huffed.

“Ginny wasn’t ready for Harry, and if you would take your attention off of yourself for a mere moment you would realize that Ginny and Dean Thomas aren’t dating anymore!” You didn’t know how Ron could’ve missed that.

“I knew that!” Ron started inching closer, his face getting flush with anger. “Don’t tell me that I’m oblivious to our sister when your oblivious to how everyone else is feeling about your soulmate!”

“I know how everyone feels!” You screamed at him, reaching your breaking point. “I am reminded of it every day by you! I’m reminded by Percy who is still relentlessly hounding me to reject Draco! I’m reminded by Bill and Charlie and Ginny!”

“I know everyone hates the idea of me being soulmates with Draco but I don’t care!” You could feel your throat getting tight as you spoke, your voice wavering. “He’s my soulmate and I’m his. I don’t care if you all hate him and you all think he’s evil. He’s my soulmate, Ron. You don’t give up on the people you love.”

Ron’s jaw tightened with a scowl to match. His green eyes were flashing with unspent anger and unhinged turmoil from his own screwed up relationship.

“Malfoy’s don’t love anyone but themselves.” Ron sped past you, his shoulder slamming into yours as he stalked down the hall.

You were pushed back by the force he used almost enough to stumble backward, however you caught yourself in time. As you righted yourself, you felt an inherent loss, a deep and scathing wound from the fight between yourself and Ron.

You didn’t want to lose your brother, lose your family over Draco.

But he needed you. Merlin, you could feel how deprived he was of love and joy and acceptance. You could tell how touch starved and how desperate he was to feel affection.

“Draco needs me, Harry.” You spoke to one of your good friends, Ron’s best friend, without looking at him. “I think I can save him.”

“You have to try then,” Harry squeezed your shoulder comfortingly, “forget what Ron says.”

♡♡ ♡♡

“He’s just so irritating!” You screeched. “I mean really, who gives him the right to lecture me like I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“I didn’t invite you here to talk about your twin.” Draco lounged against the headboard of his bed with his arm behind his head, his fingers drumming against the wood, while his left knee was bent.

He was watching you pace back and forth in front of his bed, steamed and pressed about your twins decision to be ‘a colossal prat’ because you invited Draco to the Burrow for Christmas. Draco wasn’t surprised by the reaction, he was hardly phased at all by the scathing criticism because he knew your family wouldn’t be as welcoming as they would’ve been to anyone else.

He expected that, it hadn’t changed his decision though.

If he wanted to be in a relationship with you that wasn’t destructive like his parents was, then he was going to have to put up with your family.

“Why did you invite me here?” You turned on your heel and glanced Draco’s way, your green eyes holding his gaze as you bit your bottom lip.

“Do you want to sit on the bed?” Draco sat further up, patting the open spot on the bed before him. “I don’t bite love.”

He watched you, watched a blush rise to your cheeks as you stumbled and shuffled toward the bed. You sank down onto the mattress and turned your back to Draco, sitting cross legged in front of him. Once you were situated, he moved closer to sit flush against you.

His left arm circled around your waist while his right hand brushed your hair off of your neck. He pushed his chest against your back and hummed against your lips, a melodic tune that filtered into tender nips and kisses to your flesh.

You tilt your head and a soft sigh escaped your lips, a wistful and peaceful sound that was so unlike the rantings and ramblings of a Weasley gone half-mad that he had heard a short time ago. The sound of pleasure, delightful and euphoric, caused by his hands and his lips was the ego boost Draco had never knew he needed.

He’d been in love with you for two years, and for two years he had dreamed of this. He dreamed of being able to mark you with his lips, a silent song etched on your soft and beautiful flesh.

“I can handle your family, darling.” Draco breathily muttered in your ear. “I’d move the earth for you.”

You hummed, no doubt your eyes were closed. You were in a state of complete bliss with Draco. You were under the spell of his soft open mouth kisses and the flutter of his fingers against the slip of skin that was peeking under the bottom of your loose cotton shirt.

“It’ll be alright.” He mumbled against your shoulder, Draco successfully pulling down the edge of your shirt enough to expose your shoulder. “Don’t worry about a thing, baby.”

His hand slipped further under the soft cotton, his fingers dancing against your abdomen. His movements were smooth and fluid, soft and tender against the goosebumps that rose to your skin.

You had been helpless as you shuddered when his fingertips grazed the curved edge of your frilled bra. He had done nothing but traced the curve, his thumb dragging along the edge but that had been enough to elicit a moan, a soft and airy moan.

Draco had started to push the curved edge of your bra up, he began to expose your left breast and nipple to his hands and his fingertips, however the moment he started to drag the bra up and over, the door slammed open.

“Draco..!” Crabbe and Goyle had huffed and puffed as they stormed into the room, their eyes widened and jaws dropped when their eyes rest upon the two of you.

“What do you want?!” Draco seethed as he not only pulled his hand out from under your shirt, but had flung his discarded robe over the front of you, giving you something to hide your reddening face into.

“I-“ Crabbe started, moving his eyes from you to Draco and back again.

“DON’T LOOK AT HER!” Draco cursed Crabbe, jumping off the bed and waving his wand to close the curtains around the bed.

“A letter from your father came.” Goyle stumbled over his words with a letter in his hands, eyes still wide. “Straight from Azkaban-”

“Get out.” Draco ripped the letter from Goyle’s hands, dismissing him without a second thought. “Now!”

As the two stumbled toward the door to leave you two in peace again, Draco felt his heart thrashing in its cage. A letter from his father, straight from Azkaban, couldn’t have contained a loving message. It would be a letter of trimmed aggression and anger toward his son who hadn’t jumped at the chance to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“Are you okay?” you opened the curtain, fully dressed and out back together.

“I’m sorry.” Draco sat on the bed, letter clutched in his hand. “I need you to go.”

Hr didn’t mean to come off as an asshole, but he couldn’t break down in front of you. He couldn’t lose his cool, his mind in front of his Hufflepuff.

“I understand.” You bent down and kissed him softly, lovingly. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

You had started to walk away, stopping only when Draco caught your wrist.

“I’ve made arrangements to find a dress for you on the December 19th.” Draco brushed his thumb against your wrist veins. “We’ll go together and I’ll buy.”

He smiled weakly, took the extra minute to expose your wrist to him and then he pressed his lips to your flesh softly before he let you go.


	12. Chapter 11

The Burrow was decked out in Christmas lights from one corner of the living to the next, the colorful lights charmed to stick to the roof and the wall were blinking rhythmically.

A series of knit stockings charmed to withstand all heat and fire, hung above the fireplace with each name of each Weasley stitched at the top. To the left of the fireplace was the Christmas tree standing decorated with lights and garland, handmade ornaments on hooks hanging from the branches.

Draco stood in the middle of the living room with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black suit pants. He was studying the living room of the Burrow, and the decorations set up in the rather small space. It was a contrast to what decorations were hung from the walls of Malfoy Manor, though he would be less than truthful with himself if he didn’t admit how much he liked the decorations at the Burrow.

The mismatched Christmas lights that were strewn throughout the living room and the handmade ornaments made out of the most simplistic and odd materials made Draco envious.

He never had the warm experiences you had, never had the coddling from his mother or father. He hadn’t had the chance to make handmade decorations that were hung proudly from the Christmas tree. His parents would have thrown all of that into the fire rather than hang them within view of anyone.

While he was waiting, he stepped toward the Christmas tree to the left of the fireplace. He reached out for one of the ornaments hanging on one of the front branches. Inside the handmade frame was a moving photograph, the image of you and Ron out at the pond in the back of your property, your hand held above his head with a handful of snow. When the picture moved, Draco watched with amusement as you dumped the snow down Ron’s jacket, a grin forming on your face as he jerked and shrieked about the cold.

“I can’t believe you’re going with Malfoy.” Ron sneered and quipped from the floor above Draco.

At the sound of his voice, Draco removed his hands from the picture frame and stepped back, sweeping his blue eyes across the living room to the stairs. He stared intently at the staircase as Ron descended first and then yourself.

“I can’t believe you’re snogging Lavender Brown.” You snipped back, eyebrows knit together and lips pursed.

“Lavender Brown and I have something special-“ Ron began, defensively.

“So I’ve heard before,” you rolled your eyes and swept your coat off of the banister, “you and Lavender Brown have something electric. Something that can’t be labeled.”

“At least my girlfriend isn’t-”

“Isn’t what? Did you have something to say?” Draco finally spoke, his arms crossed over his chest.

“There’s a lot I’d like to say to you, Malfoy.” Ron’s voice dripped in venom, his green eyes flashing with disgust and distrust.

“Shove it, Ron.” You pushed on your twins shoulder, shooting him a glare as you slipped your coat on. “Tell mum and dad when they get back that I’ll be home no later than 10.”

“Better bring Y/N back in one piece, Malfoy.” Ron ordered and threatened all in one breath.

Draco didn’t reply to his pathetic jab. Draco had crossed the distance between you and himself to wrap one arm around your waist, his other resting on your upper back. Draco had hugged you rather tightly, holding you against himself while kissing your hair near your temple.

“I’m going to look at dresses, Ron.” You pulled away, a faint blush dusting across the bridge of your nose and cheeks. “We’re not going to tangle with centaurs.”

“Or a mass of spiders.” Draco slipped his hand into yours and smirked.

“The Whomping Willow.” You added with a laugh, following Draco back toward the fireplace.

“And keep your bloody hands to yourself!”

♡♡ ♡♡

“This is definitely not Madame Maulkin’s.” You muttered after stepping foot in the high end clothier further down Diagon Alley.

This clothing shop was high end, by the looks of the women dressed in designer dresses that were pressed and proper, starched firm collars and noses elevated. They had barely bat an eye as the door opened, though the moment Draco set foot inside, with his hand in yours the two women fled into action.

“Good afternoon, Master Malfoy.” The woman in the royal blue dress with a starched collar and pearly white scarf tipped her head in greeting, her stiff, condescending eyes roaming your frame.

“And you must be Miss Weasley.” She stepped back and motioned to a roped off section to the left of the store with a small doorway leading to an area in the back.

“If you and Miss Weasley would like to head to the back, we have some dresses already picked out.” Her tight lipped smile had only twitched in recognition of your presence.

“Delightful.” You couldn’t hold your tongue, nor your distaste for the women who looked at you like you were trash.

“What lovely bitches.” You muttered under your breath while walking to the back of the store like you were directed.

“Who knew the little princess had such a tongue on her?” Draco huskily whispered in your ear, his hands moving along the side of your waist, enjoying the brief moment of privacy and using it to have a feel of your curves in your jeans.

“Did you see the way they looked at me?” You whipped your head around, green eyes locking on Draco’s bright blues.

“Darling if looks could kill,” Draco sat down on the luxurious lounger they had set in front of the changing room, a row of dresses hanging on a rack, “I’m sure your beautiful eyes would have sent them straight to their graves.”

You shrugged and stepped into the dressing room to pull your clothes off so you could try on dresses, after which you folded them up and set them aside. You stood in the dressing room with a mirror in front of you and an awful gaudy bright pink dress hanging on a hook to your left.

You scrunched up your nose at the sight of the cupcake layered skirt that was as wide as it was thick. You had reached out and touched the almost slipper satin material that made up the top half of the dress.

“Who chose these?” You frowned and turned away from the dress, peeking your head out from between the dressing room curtains. “Can you hand me another please?”

You addressed Draco, but the dress came from one of the snotty women who were now in the private area, their noses still shoved in the air. As they handed you another dress, this one burnt read, the horrendous pink disaster went floating out of the dressing room.

“These dresses are at the height of fashion Miss…Weasley.” One of the women spoke with a clipped voice.

“Fashion my arse.” You muttered and gazed at the dress, deciding to actually put the dress on before you gave it a final judgment.

“Don’t laugh.” You warned Draco before you stepped out of the dressing room, your hands crossed over your chest.

Once Draco had swept his eyes over you, you saw the light of amusement spark in his eyes, followed by the sharp snort of laughter. He clamped his hand over his mouth instinctual, as if he was forgetting his high class decency.

“I hate you.” You turned on your heel and stalked back into the dressing room, all but ripping the dress off.

“If you wanted to look like a pumpkin-“ Draco started.

“Finish that sentence, Malloy.” You warned. “Finish that sentence and I’ll turn you into a pumpkin pasty.”

Another dress and another came floating into the dressing room by way of magic, but every one that had was worse off than the previous. It made you irritated and annoyed that the choices were either so huge and frilled with layer upon layer of unnecessary fabric, or the dresses looked as if they’d been made by your brothers as a practical joke.

“I hate this, Draco.” You stuck your head out for the second time, a deep frown on your face. “This socks.”

Draco stood from where he sat and straightened himself out before he walked toward you, and the dressing room. He smirked and grabbed the sides of the curtains and pulled them open gently, barely eliciting a protest from you. His blue eyes were unabashedly roaming every inch of your body from the tips of your toes and up your bare legs to your head.

“I rather like this look, darling.” His voice dropped, becoming sexily husky as he took a calculated step toward you, his body mere centimeters from yours.

“I’m practically naked, Draco.” You whispered breathlessly, your green eyes held hostage by his blues. “I can’t show up like this.”

Draco hummed, his lips pressed tight together as he got another good look at you, all of you. He reached out his left hand and stroked the side of your cheek with the back of his knuckles, the softness of his caress welcomed in every delightful way. He had poured every ounce of love and affection he could into that one simple stroke, that one action that stole your heart.

“I know, love.” Draco bent down to kiss you softly, his hand roaming away from your cheek, down your shoulder and your arm until it came to rest on your hip. “That’s why I already have the perfect dress picked out for you.”

It took a moment to realize what he was saying and what he had done, but when you had figured it out, you acted with vengeance. You reached and smacked his chest with the back of your hand, eyes narrowed and jaw dropped.

“You were having me on!” You couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe him. “You arse!”

Draco laughed into another kiss, another heart stopping kiss. “Merlin you look good half naked.”


	13. Chapter 12

The breathtaking emerald green dress felt like it was made for royalty. The beaded design on the emerald green dress seemed to catch the light every which way that you moved, making you feel as though you yourself were walking among the stars.

Draco Malfoy had good taste in gala dresses, if nothing else. And though the dress was less Hufflepuff and more Slytherin, the emerald green of the Slytherin house looked good with your Weasley red hair and freckled cheeks.

The way the dress cut across your chest to the snippets of material that rest off your shoulders made you feel incredible and glamour out beyond anything you had ever felt before.

You felt like a princess. You felt like you were Cinderella from the muggle fairytale, on her way to the ball to dance the whole night away with Prince Charming.

Only, Cinderella wasn’t walking into a castle that was teeming with dark characters and had a rich history in blood elitist and dark arts. Cinderella had two stepsisters and an evil step mother to deal with.

You didn’t quite know what would await you, or who, and that had stirred a whole new rush of anxieties. You would be sure to keep your wand close to you at all times, hoping you hadn’t needed it, but just in case...

“You will be careful?” Your mum’s voice came from behind you, her voice teeming with fright.

“Yes mum.” You turned just slightly, the embellished train of the dress going with you.

“My girl…” your mum exclaimed, her voice wavering. “I am so incredibly proud of you.”

She strode toward you, cupped your cheeks and held you like you would evaporate right beneath her touch. She held you like this was the day that she was about to lose you to marriage.

But you understood her fears. Every other weasley had a soulmate who wasn’t from a family with a long lineage of death eaters. Every other Weasley had soulmates who didn’t have the potential to do great evil.

“Mum,” you placed her hands on top of hers, “I love you.”

You squeezed her hands and smiled, your own tears threatening to prick at your eyes.

“They all want to see you.” Your mum smiled before pulling away to help you right your dress.

You took a deep breathe before you picked up your dress by holding part of the skirt so you could walk down the steps without tripping. You got down the first flight of stairs well enough but as you came onto the second, you felt your stomach starting to do flips.

You were more nervous than you thought.

“What do you think?” You stepped off the last step and lowered your skirts so the dress would fall naturally and then you did a slow, cautious turn.

“That’s beautiful.” Ginny called from her place by the fireplace. “Malfoy has good taste.”

The compliment was spoken carefully, as the sour puss in the room was glowering at both you and the dress. Ron sat grumpily in one of the chairs facing the fire, his arms crossed over his chest and a deeply unapologetic frown on his face.

“You think so?” Heat rushed to your cheeks at the compliments, your excitement for Draco to see you was growing.

“I can’t believe you’re actually going with that git.” Ron spat, inching his way toward the edge of his seat. “I mean he spent the better part of 5 years making our lives hell and now you’re going there for Christmas?”

“Not this again.” You hissed. “He is my soulmate, Ron! I’m not going to ignore-“

“He’s a death eater, Y/N!” Ron cried out as he stood in outrage.

“No he’s not!” You came to his defence, your arms crossed over your chest.

“We saw him at the ceremony taking the mark!” Ron’s voice raised in height and anger, shaking off Harry and Hermione who were trying to pull him back.

“No he’s not!” You snapped. “I should know! I saw him without his shirt on!”

You screeched at Ron and started stalking toward the front door, your dress dragging behind you. You could hear him throwing off Harry and Hermione as he tried to follow you. You could hear his heavy footsteps following you just as clearly as you could hear your mum’s scolding.

“You slept with Malfoy?!” Ron’s screech could match that of your owl. “You slept with the enemy?!”

“NO!” you whipped around and glared at him. “I didn’t sleep with Draco! Just because I saw him with his shirt off didn’t mean I slept with him!”

“Ronald Weasley!” Your mum scolded from behind Ron, ready to jump in and break up the fight between you two.

“You shouldn’t be hanging around a bloke like that!” Ron’s face green red with anger. “And you shouldn’t be using your body-“

“I dare you to finish that sentence.” You stood your ground, staring down your twin who had such hatred for your soulmate.

He shut his mouth tight, though there was much more to be said. You turned while he was speechless and left the house, the sound of your mum and Hermione chewing your twin out rather pleasant.

“Ron Weasley! How dare you speak to your sister like that! If you should ever-“

** **

The endless and seemingly infinite number of floating candles in the largest ballroom at Malfoy Manor had made the dark and grim, lifeless grey walls seem more welcoming and warm.

At the end of the hall was a massive Christmas tree decorated heavily with shining strings of pearls and diamonds, thick and luscious garland that sparkled in the colours of Slytherin house.

Underneath the tree were massive boxes wrapped in beautiful foil and bows, signifying the status that his mother tried to uphold during a time when his family’s reputation was about to crater. His mother was throwing a lavish party, a thriving and sparkling event to remind everyone they could that they were still a family of power.

“You said she would here, Draco.” His mother spoke hush, whispering into his ear as she greet guests arriving at her party.

“She will be.” Draco glanced toward the massive grandfather clock in the foyer, the time displayed making him grow a little more anxious as each second passed.

You were supposed to be here by now. It made Draco worried that’s your changed your mind, that you’d decided not to come with him, you’d chosen not be in surrounded by members of his mother’s inner circle, members that held little value for mud-bloods.

“Find me when she arrives.” His mother squeezed his hand and departed Draco’s side to attend to her guests were who milling about the lavishly decorated ballroom.

Draco gave his mother a nod and then continued to wait. He pushed his hands into his suit pockets and stepped back to stand close to the wall while he await your arrival. He nudged his left shoulder against the wall while he rest at an angle, his blue eyes briefly studying the emerald green tie tucked into his suit jacket that was made to match your dress.

“Master Malfoy,” a house elf squeaked as she approached him, “Miss Weasley has arrived.”

The small house elf adorned in a simple potato sack tied with twine, bowed her head and backed away. She was fearful of Draco, just as she was fearful of his father. His father had taken his anger out on the house elves with as much venom as he had taken his anger out on Draco.

That was a pain both he and the house elves shared.

“Thank you.” Draco bent and produced a piece of wrapped chocolate from his pocket for the house elf, a gift from one battered soul to the other.

As the house elf vanished, Draco raised his head and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He felt his heart lurch and nearly jump out of his chest as his icy blue eyes fell upon the sight of a living, breathing angel.

The emerald dress he had ultimately chosen to match the colours of the Slytherin house looked beyond incredible against your creamy smooth skin and your Weasley red hair that was curled and pinned to the left side of your head, cascading in a waterfall of silky tresses.

“Draco.” The smile that creeped on your face was just as beautiful as the rest of you, just as bright and captivating as anything else. “Merry Christmas.”

Draco moved autonomously. He moved toward the staircase that led into the ballroom, and there he stood on the bottom step watching you with as much amazement and wonderment, soul binding love that he could manage as a malfoy.

He was gazing upon you as if you were the earth itself and he was the moon rotating around you in a desperate attempt to get close to your ethereal glory.

“Merlin...” He managed to mumble.

“Not so bad yourself, Malfoy.” You grinned and winked, patting his shoulder as you stepped off the last step. “When you said your mum goes all out on decorations, you really weren’t kidding.”

Draco’s fingers twitched in his suit jacket, his eyes roaming every inch of exposed skin as he felt like he would die without touching you. He had to feel your soft creamy skin underneath his fingertips, he had to feel the rush of your heart beneath his palm, if only to get confirmation that you were just as lost as he was.

“You’re perfect.” Draco pulled you back, slipped an arm around your waist and held you against his chest. “How can you be so damn perfect?”

He muttered and mumbled, cupping your cheek with his right hand as he leaned in. He brushed his lips against your own, he kissed you with soft, sensual intensity that befell all the great love stories of your time and generations before.

Yours would be a great love, Draco was sure. Yours would be the love story that was spoken of even a thousand years past.

He would make sure of it.


	14. Chapter 13

The dress was beaded in intricate designs that drew attention to the emerald green that matched the Slytherin house. The cut of the dress was form fitting and tight, appealing to the curves that Draco obviously knew hid under your robes.

The train of the dress was longer than he was sure you would have liked, but it suit you. Merlin, did you look as though you had stepped straight down from the constellations Draco was named after.

You were a goddess in living, breathing form. You were ethereal and breathtaking, the sight of you in that emerald green dress had almost brought Draco to his knees.

And as such, the moment that Draco was within reaching distance of you, he wrapped his arm around your waist and kept it there. He had glued himself to your side like a phantom shadow following your every move.

As your soulmate he felt like he should be envious, wickedly jealous of every man, woman or child who managed to get a glimmer of your attention. Draco felt as though he would have to be on guard all night, at all times during this party as to not have you swept away from him.

“You weren’t joking.” you whispered to Draco, turning your head into him. “Your mum goes all out for her party.”

Draco hummed as he glanced down at you, the corner of his lips twitching as he threatened a smile. You brought out the best in Draco, you brought out a part of Draco that he hadn’t realized was even there.

But you were a light along shadows. You were a gorgeous Hufflepuff with a beautiful soul. You were kind and caring, a charismatic Weasley who was all too forgiving and trusting.

These people would crush you. These people would strip you of all happiness if given the chance. If you were left alone with them, they would strip every inch of light from you.

“My mother wants to meet you.” Draco reached out and brushed your wispy hair behind your ear, blue eyes searching your face. “She’s been asking about you.”

Your eyes were focused on the great chandelier hanging above the ballroom, the teardrop crystals that had reflected the light. You craned your neck to gaze at the chandelier as it hang on the roof, though your attention hadn’t stayed for long.

Instead, your eyes moved further toward the back wall of the ballroom. There sat Christmas tree decorated with diamonds and pearls, the gold trimmed garland wrapping around the tree which was then hosting numerous wrapped presents beneath the limbs.

“I’ve never seen anything like this…” You were amazed, in complete wonderment you squeezed Draco’s hand as you gawked at the ball room that was lavish.

Draco hummed and leaned into you. He pressed a kiss to the side of your head as his arm tightened around your waist. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

He whispered into your hair and then he removed his arm from your waist and instead intertwined your fingers. He brushed his thumb across your knuckles while leading you through the crowds of guests toward his mother.

“I wouldn’t have missed it, Draco.” At your statement, Draco glanced over his shoulder and studied you.

And then he fell deeper in love with you by one single glance. The look in your gorgeous green eyes and the smile that reassured him and calmed the raging seas stirring inside that flipped his conscious inside out and back again.

“Mother,” Draco was yet able to pull his gaze away from you, even while he was attempting to introduce you to his mother, “this is Y/N Weasley.”

When he was finally able to tear his eyes from you, he kept his arm around your waist. Draco had kept physical contact with you while he mother turned to face you.

In her sleek black dress with green and silver accents, she turned to face you and has stared you down with all the grace and intensity of a Malfoy. Her eyes roamed your frame from head to toe and back again, her lips formed in a tight line that showed neither acceptance nor animosity.

“It’s nice to meet you.” You stood proud and greet his mother with kindness that Draco was sure was hard to swallow.

“Draco’s told me all about you.” His mother stood tall, rigid and regal. Her eyes moved away from you to study the movements of party guests behind her as they drank and ate and enjoyed each other’s company.

“You’re a Gryffindor then?” She glanced over you, her lips pursed.

“A Hufflepuff. I’m the only one in my family that got sorted into a different house. Actually, I’m the only family member for a few generations to be sorted into Hufflepuff.” You held nothing but pride for the house of kindness, and that may have been the reason for his mother’s ease.

She took pause, settled her eyes upon Draco. She picked up on the way that he was looking at you with genuine, earth shattering love and then a brief and empathetic smile formed on her face.

“The house of loyalty and kindness, dedication and fairness.” His mother’s gaze fell to Draco. “A Hufflepuff among a legacy of Gryffindor’s.”

“We’re just as witty and smart as Ravenclaw’s and just as bold as Gryffindor’s.” You spoke. “We don’t brag about our achievements.”

Draco squeezed your hand, a reaction to stand up for you against his mother should it be called for, stirring in him.

“You are kind and loyal, dedicated and true.” His mother spoke again, a fleeting look of acceptance passing on her face.

“We’re not prejudiced.” You were bold enough to make the statement that Draco was hoping you wouldn’t have.

Though his mother looked taken back by the statement, there was settlement in her eyes. There was a flash of something Draco didn’t quite recognize before ease settled.

“I would like to talk to you alone, Miss Weasley.” His mother requested. “Perhaps before you leave. There’s something I’d like to discuss.”

She bid the pair of you a goodnight for the rest of the night. Draco felt little concern that his mother wanted to talk to you alone, his mother wouldn’t hurt you for fear that she would hurt Draco.

It was the other party guests he had reservations about.

** **

The corridor was empty of guests, the only living soul in the empty space besides yourself was Narcissa. She was standing with her back to you, gazing at one of the many closed doors with her hands by her side.

As you approached, she turned her head and stared you down. Her long blonde hair with strips of black visible beneath, was styled flawlessly in loose curls pinned to the back of her head.

You stepped forward cautiously, your wand still tucked away safe and sound for use if needed. Though you weren’t as well trained in charms or defence against the dark arts as Narcissa Malfoy would be, you still had enough faith in your abilities to keep yourself alive.

“I need to ask you a favour, Y/N.” Narcissa tapped the side of her dress with her fingers. “There’s something I need you to do.”

You didn’t know what she could expect from you, or how you could help her. You had nothing to offer her that she couldn’t buy or otherwise acquire.

“I don’t understand.” With the train of your dress trailing behind you, you took cautious steps toward her.

“My husband is a devout follower of the dark lord. He will not be swayed in his mission to do his bidding. The dark lord has decided that he needs someone on the inside of Hogwarts.” Narcissa’s hands started shaking, her voice quivering.

“He chose Draco?” You understood the fear, you felt it. “He wants Draco..?”

Your mouth went dry and your stomach became twisted in knots. If Draco had chosen to join the death eaters and take the dark mark, he may not survive the wizarding war. And even if he had survived the wizarding war, he would be thrown in Azkaban.

Your soulmate would be responsible for bringing destruction to Muggle-Born and ‘mud-blood’s.

“Draco has until after Christmas to make his decision.” Narcissa frowned. “He’s just a boy. He’s an innocent boy who doesn’t need to be dragged into all of this.”

“If he chooses to do this, he’ll die. He’ll die from this and I can’t lose my son.” She begun to break down, visible tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

“What are you asking me to do?” You hesitated to ask, afraid of the answer.

“Its too late for my husband and myself. He’s in Azkaban with the dark mark and I’m the wife to a loyal follower of the dark lord. I couldn’t change my allegiance and not risk death.” She came to stand before you, reaching for your hands.

“I’ve seen the way Draco looks at you. I’ve seen how much he cares about you. He will do anything to keep you safe.” She squeezed your hands tightly to the point that they nearly hurt.

“Mrs. Malfoy…”

“Save my son. Please.” She begged and pleaded. “I’m begging you to save my son from death. He will listen to you. Draco cannot become a death eater. He cannot choose to follow the dark lord. I need you to convince him.”

“Save my son. Please save my boy.”


End file.
